Ceramic semiconductor packages are typically fabricated with a cavity defined by sidewalls of a ceramic substrate. A semiconductor die is housed within the cavity and is electrically connected to the interconnect structures of the ceramic semiconductor package. A lid structure is positioned over the semiconductor chip and attached to an upper surface of the ceramic substrate to enclose the semiconductor chip within the cavity.
Conventional methods of forming such ceramic substrate packages may result in poor adhesion of the lid structure to the surface of the ceramic substrate, which reduces reliability and yield of the ceramic semiconductor package.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide a ceramic semiconductor package with improved reliability and a cost-efficient method of forming such a semiconductor package.